garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful World/Transcript
(Jon arrives home from the repair shop with his car sputtering; at home, Garfield and Odie are watching television) Garfield: 'Either Jon's home, or someone's put a VCR down the garbage disposal. '''Jon: ' (comes indoors) I don't know what I'm gonna do about that car. They can't fix it. I don't think we can take our big vacation. I really need a vacation, but I don't know how I ... (is interrupted by a commercial for the Wonderful World theme park) 'Announcer: '''It's the most fun place to vacation on the whole planet, and it's right here in town! Come to Wonderful World, a magic land full of fun things to do! Founded by the master of fun and fantasy, Wilson Wonder! '''Jon: '''That's where we'll go! ''(walks over to the door) 'Announcer: '''That's Wonderful World! The most fun place on the planet! '''Jon: '''Come on, guys! My car can get us to Wonderful World. '''Garfield: '''The pizza place is closer. Does he ever listen to me? No. ''(Jon and his pets finally arrive at Wonderful World) 'Jon: '''Here we are, boys. Wonderful World! ''(they approach the theme park entrance) Keep Odie on the leash, Garfield! (Jon walks over to the ticket booth) This must be where we buy tickets. (knocks on the boarded-up window where it says 'closed' and out comes Al G. Swindler, eating his lunch) 'Swindler: ' Hey, I'm having lunch! Come back another time, like Labor Day, huh? 'Jon: ' (bangs even harder) But we wanna buy tickets. 'Swindler: ' Buy? As in pay money? Why didn't you say so? 'Garfield: ' Of course you recognise him. He's a recurring character. 'Swindler: ' For admissions, that'll be 99 dollars. 'Jon: ' 99 DOLLARS? 'Swindler: ' (takes Jon's money) Here you go. And keep that dog on a leash and let me finish my lunch, huh? 'Jon: ' Come on, guys. We're going to the most fun place on the planet! 'Garfield: ' If they don't have lasagna, I'm suing for false advertising. 'Jon: ' (discovers the statue of the park's founder Wilson Wonder) There he is, Wilson Wonder! The man who designed Wonderful World! He built all the fun rides we're about to go on! 'Garfield: ' (gasps as he discovers the park is run down and abandoned) 'Jon: ' I can't wait to see this beautiful amusement park! Wonderful World is the ha... (stops abruptly, noticing the park's derelict state, before Garfield and Odie try to get him out of the park) 'Garfield: '''Let's get him outta here before the pigeon decide he's another statue. '''Jon: '''OK, we paid for a good time and I'm determined to have a good time! ''(gives Garfield 10 dollars) Here's 10 dollars. You can do whatever you want with it. 'Garfield: '''I know just what I wanna do. ''(leaves the area) 'Jon: '''Now Odie, we're going to ... ''(Garfield is heard whistling as a taxi cab arrives, its tires screeching) GARFIELD! (stops Garfield getting into the taxi cab) You cannot take a taxi home! 'Garfield: '''You said I could whatever I wanted! ''(Jon after bringing Garfield back into the park puts him down, as Al G. Swindler returns, this time he is running a ball toss stand) 'Swindler: '''Step right up! Knock over the milk bottles and win a new car! '''Jon: ' A new car? I could use a new car! (pays Swindler) 'Swindler: ' (gives Jon the ball) There you go, sir. I'd wish you luck, but it won't do any good! '''Jon: Wait till you see this. They used to call me "No Hit Arbuckle". Garfield: 'But only when he was at bat. ''(Jon throws the ball at the milk bottles to knock them over, but they don't move) 'Swindler: '''oAh, some throw. I've seen better pitchers that were full of milk. '''Jon: '''Let me have another ball. ''(pays Swindler again and throws the ball much harder this time, but the bottles still don't move) 'Garfield: '''Do the words "giving up" mean anything to you? '''Jon: '''I'm ''not giving up. I'm gonna win that car! (pays Swindler over and over and tries many times to knock over the bottles but they still don't fall. Even Garfield tries and fails to knock them over with a mallet. After many failed attempts to knock over the bottles, Jon eventually gives up, tired) '''Garfield: '''A lollipop company just called; they'd like you to pose for the world's largest sucker. '''Jon: (Jon opens his wallet and finds that he is out of money, leaving him dismayed) I'm out of money. Garfield: 'Come on, Odie. Let's find something edible. ''(he and Odie go and explore the ruined park) ''This place was supposed to be so much fun. What happened to it? ''(Odie stops and points to the Whiplash rollercoaster) ''No way Dogula. I'm not getting on any rides. I'm keeping my tummy right where it is, on the inside. ''(Odie whines, then catches a scent) What is it? Something to eat? (Odie follows the scent and Garfield follows Odie) Something Italian? Chinese? (Odie enters the fun house and finds the fun house mirrors, Garfield follows right behind him) 'Garfield: '''I love fun house mirrors! ''(laughs) This one makes me look real wide and fat! (notices that it is just a regular mirror) Oh, this isn't the fun house mirror. (Odie continues to sniff but ends up falling through the mirror) 'Garfield: '''Odie! ''(Odie slides down a slide and lands in a secret area, where he meets Wilson Wonder, who has been in hiding for years) 'Wilson: '''Well, little puppy, where did you come from? ''(Garfield slides down the slide and lands on the cushion) And a kitty! My first company in years! I'm Wilson Wonder! I built this amusement park and I've been living down here for years. My staff runs it for me. Isn't this a wonderful, magnificent amusement park? ''(Garfield nods in disagreement) ''It isn't? ''(Garfield and Odie take Wilson to the ruined park where he notices it in such a state, upsetting him) ''Oh, my goodness! Look what they've done to this place! My Wonderful World! '''Garfield: (holds onto Odie's leash) I'm holding on to you so you can't get me into any more trouble. (Swindler is busy counting his money) Swindler: '''Oh, I love money! Can't buy happiness, but it can sure rent! '''Wilson: '''SWINDLER! '''Swindler: '''Oh, no! I know that voice! '''Wilson: What have you done to my park? Swindler: 'M-M-M-Mr. Wonder! ''(runs away) '''Wilson: Come back here so I can fire you! (chases after Swindler) Garfield: (is being pulled by Odie as his paw is caught on his leash) Whoa, Odie! My paw's caught! Swindler: ' I gotta get away! ''(Swindler comes across the Whiplash rollercoaster, so gets on and activates the rollercoaster to escape Wilson as Garfield and Odie get on. They exclaim as the rollercoaster goes down the drop causing Swindler's hat to fly into Garfield's face. During the ride, Garfield throws up) '''Swindler: Hey! Hey, this is fun! I wonder why I closed this ride down? Oh, I remember! Part of the track was missing! Oh, now I think of that. (The rollercoaster flies off the track due to the missing part of the track) 'Jon: ' What a waste of money! I ... (the rollercoaster cars crash into the ball toss stall and knock over the bottles) Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3